


Tacos

by dracoyoulittlepoofer



Category: Bandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because why wouldn't Niall want food, F/M, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoyoulittlepoofer/pseuds/dracoyoulittlepoofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your icon pressing you up against the wall, breathing heavily into your ear, and whispering how badly they want tacos for dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacos

             It was a typical night with the parents out. You and Niall were curled up on the couch watching some Rom-com that neither were really paying attention to, but pretending to nonetheless while the hands fiddled back and forth with each other in nonsensical patterns.

            With a quick kiss to Niall’s lips and a, “Don’t miss me too much,” you headed off to the bathroom, Niall’s laugh following you.

            When you walked back in to the living room you found it awfully deserted, “Niall?”

            Before you knew what was happening, you were being pressed into the wall forcefully but also as gently as was manageable by the blond haired boy. You tilted your head up as Niall’s lips found your neck, brushing feather light kisses on the delicate skin. You gripped his bicep as his lips trailed towards your ear, the hot air ghosting over it as you shut your eyes softly.

            “Love…” Niall whispered sensually, you could hear the pure want in his voice.

            “Yes?” You breathed out.

            “Can we have tacos for dinner?”

            The air stilled as you opened your eyes and turned your face towards Niall’s where he had a cheeky grin pressed to it, “You cheeky arse.”

            “Ah, but I’m your arse.” His toothy grin filling up his face even more as he watched you walk away from him, “Does your smile mean I’m getting tacos?”


End file.
